


a lesson in romantics

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>joonmyeon doesn't do it on purpose, but he wouldn't necessarily mind a lesson from wufan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lesson in romantics

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/ed47bc6ce64c3a3e0590ea4655817acc/tumblr_msctz3DqQo1selvl3o1_250.gif) gif.

It doesn’t make Joonmyeon upset when fans tell him he makes unappealing faces or they tell him to stop doing embarrassing things on broadcasts or during performances. ****

He knows when he gets excited the suave Suho mask the company created slips up and Joonmyeon decidedly takes over, adding an extra something (not necessarily top of the line charming but _something_ ) to the choreography.

He’s not like Jongin who can switch from sexy main dancer Kai to his normal afraid-of-loud-noises kid Jongin in a matter moment or like Kyungsoo who can steal the hearts of many startled fangirls with his smooth voice but then change to D.O who accepts no nonsense. And Chanyeol… well, Chanyeol is in a category of his own.

Jealously bubbles inside of him when the other members show multiple dimensions to their personalities and receive praise. Yet when he ventures out, Joonmyeon faces disapproval countless times and still he accepts it. Because he’s EXO’s leader, EXO’s guardian, he’s EXO’s Suho.

There are times the fact bothers him, but he lets it slide when compliments flood in from how well he’s doing as a leader of eleven other rowdy boys.

He may be able to lead twelve guys together, but Joonmyeon can’t look appealing for everything he does.

The members remind him constantly too. Saying, ‘hyung, you look ugly when you make that face’, or ‘hyung, next time leave the dancing to me.’ Their manager tells him too. ‘Watch your face when you sing. Don’t do anymore waves.’

In all honesty, when he gets the feeling, he just _gets the feeling_ ; he doesn’t consciously decide to add in an extra body wave it just happens _._ The idol filters to the back of his head and Joonmyeon focuses solely on having a good time in the moment, no matter how idiotic or embarrassing it may seem. He figures why worry about it now when he can later.

Joonmyeon will admit ninety percent of the time he tends to regret it later.

So when Jongdae pulls him out of his seat at a radio show, nerves flood him.

Lately he has been doing well, refraining from anything that hovers near the line of awkwardness and Joonmyeon doesn’t want to ruin that streak now. Of course he wants to party with his other members to Chanyeol and Jongin’s rap, but he holds himself back, shaking his head at Jongdae.

“Come on, hyung,” Jongdae pleads, tilting his head to the left and flashing him a toothy smile full of white teeth, hoping it can convince his beloved leader. He has a firm grip on Joonmyeon’s arm, instantly tugging him along with the chair he’s sitting on.

Joonmyeon ultimately feels bad when he manages to wiggle his arm out of Jongdae’s hold, trying to ignore the pout set on the younger’s face. “I’ll just stay here with Tao,” he motions over at the Chinese member who is still sitting lazily in his chair, fighting off a pestering Baekhyun and Luhan.

Jongdae raises his eyebrow at the elder with suspicion, “If this is about your image–“

“It’s not, I swear,” Joonmyeon forces out with a smile, hoping the action doesn’t look too entirely fake. Apparently it passes because Jongdae frowns but bounces off anyway with a grin on his face.

Joonmyeon sneaks his way over to Tao, resting his dainty hands on tops of the younger member’s shoulders to give him a massage, smiling when Tao grins out of appreciation up at him. “Thanks hyung,” Tao sighs out, relaxing his shoulders to the touch and practically mewls out of delight.

Joonmyeon hums in response. Seeing his member unwind simply to a small massage causes Joonmyeon to smile.

While he rubs away the stress from Tao’s shoulders, his eye catches Baekhyun messing around with the microphone stands, using them to pretend he’s playing an air guitar. For this position it looks ridiculous, but he can’t help but chuckle at the sight, wanting to freely goof off. But he has to maintain his image.

Ah, his image.

Joonmyeon is startled when Tao yelps suddenly and he looks down, confused, halting his movements altogether. “Hyung, not so rough,” the younger whines, stretching his shoulders and rubbing at them furiously while pouting. When Joonmyeon tries to rub his shoulders again, Tao swats his hand away and Joonmyeon is the one who yelps this time. “That’s enough. Just go,” waving his hand towards the other members gathered together.

As soon as he’s about to open his mouth, Tao cuts him off, “Go.” He pushes Joonmyeon away from him, mumbling underneath his breath.

Joonmyeon finds himself next to an overeager Jongdae, mimicking the air guitar Baekhyun had done earlier. The execution isn’t as great as Baekhyun’s, but Joonmyeon gives him points for effort. Easily, he slides into the group, moving his body with the beat fluidly. Judging from the look of disgust on Baekhyun’s face though, he probably isn’t going to be finding himself labeled in the sexy category. The thought of stopping this all now crosses his mind, but he ignores it, instead choosing to follow Jongdae’s movements.

Any string of doubt that he had or thinks this might be straying too far from his image when he secures one arm around Jongdae’s neck disappears from Joonmyeon’s mind. He simply sways his hips back and forth to the song, matching Jongdae’s set pace. He’s set on the prospect of having fun with his members, casually swinging his other arm around like he’s at a club. The members side glance him, but he doesn’t really care.

If anybody asks what he’s doing later, he’ll say it was fan service. Simple.

What surprises him is when Jongdae starts rocking _his_ hips almost erotically, pressing his ass back onto his pelvis. Jongdae isn’t the least bit ashamed, but in reality he never is, resting his head back into the crook of his neck, a huge grin spread across his face as he slowly rocks to the rhythm. At first it stuns Joonmyeon because he doesn’t know what to do, but then he visually relaxes and leans into Jongdae’s motions, laughing as the two of them put up a questionable front.

The song doesn’t suggest any hip rolls or anything remotely sexy – if what Jongdae is doing is considered sexy – hip swaying, but the party atmosphere allows it.

Joonmyeon turns to see Luhan staring at them incredulously, but Joonmyeon shakes it off, facing the other way to meet Wufan’s gaze.

It’s a hardening gaze, a flash of disbelief crosses his eyes and Joonmyeon inwardly gulps, his throat going dry in the process.

He didn’t account for Wufan.

Wufan looks Jongdae up and down with his narrowed, stern eyes before sliding his eyes back to Joonmyeon with a quirked brow, obviously displeased by the current events. Joonmyeon feels disappointed when Wufan turns a moment later and pulls it off as a laugh, though it’s restrained and half hearted. Joonmyeon knows he’s likely doing anything other than laughing on the inside.

The arm that was swinging in the air falls to his side helplessly as if he lost all the strength it had, and he tries to play it off. With a subtle nudge, of his knee, he separates himself from Jongdae. He’s lucky that the other gets the hint easily, still sending him a strange look, and then backing off of him.

Joonmyeon feels his heart pound repeatedly in his chest, thumping so loudly that he can’t even hear the music anymore. It’s obvious by the glint Wufan had in his that he isn’t getting off easily. Let alone the fact he might not be able to walk properly tomorrow.

He stealthily avoids Wufan the rest of the song, prancing around the other members and earning stares because of his sudden flamboyant attitude. Although it doesn’t shake off the deep bore fixated on the back of his head. There are couple of instances Wufan makes a move to approach him, but he skirts away, pretending he is fascinated with Jongin and Chanyeol.

After the show, Joonmyeon walks with his head down, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes except the radio DJ’s when he bows politely to her. She praises him, giving him a small nod as he thanks her with a large smile. He shuffles out, staying behind the other members who bounce off in many directions like children.

Joonmyeon shakes his head disapprovingly, about to round them all up when he feels a firm tug on his jacket’s sleeve and it pulls him backward, into the arms of Wufan who stares down expectantly at him. His pupils are dilated but his expression is unclear to Joonmyeon.

“Wufan?” He asks curiously, but yelps when Wufan pulls him in so he’s pressed flushed against him. Wufan wedges his knee in between Joonmyeon’s thighs, hands gripping onto his hips.

Joonmyeon feels like he can barely breathe with how close their proximity is and Wufan doesn’t help by leaning down, his lips brushing Joonmyeon’s ear teasingly.

The steady breathing causes Joonmyeon to shiver. He’s sensitive around his ears and Wufan uses that to his advantage, even darting his tongue out to lick the shell of it. It doesn’t help that the two of them are standing in a hallway in a very compromising position that probably looks far too intimate between group members, only hidden by some cheap decorative trees in the corner.

It’s too much for Joonmyeon to handle.

“Wufan– “

“Was that on purpose?” Wufan says, smirking when Joonmyeon has to hold onto his arms for balance when he runs his tongue down a little further and placing a casual nip behind his ear.

“What– no, of course not.”

Wufan maneuvers them so he has Joonmyeon pinned against the wall, pulling away from his ear. His eyes bore into Joonmyeon’s bright and wide ones that are shaking. From his eyes, his gaze drops to his lips, watching as the younger nervously licks the lower one, tongue peeking out in a way that drives Wufan crazy.

He looks back up at Joonmyeon trembling anxiously. He’s already worked up, Wufan thinks, mentally keeping that thought in the back of his mind for later. He removes one of his hands from Joonmyeon’s waist, sliding in down slowly, staring as Joonmyeon holds back a gasp when he runs it close to his clothed crotch. “I think I’ll have to teach you a lesson when we get back.” His wandering hand stops inside his thigh, drumming his fingers lightly on the rough fabric of Joonmyeon’s pants.

The tone of his words leaves Joonmyeon frozen in his spot and he feels a chill run down the back of his spine, torn between anticipating and dreading the result. Wufan taps his butt once before drawing away, taking a moment to grin down at a heated Joonmyeon before walking off to catch up with the other members.

It takes a minute for Joonmyeon to calm himself down, resting his head back against the wall and closing his eyes to take a breather.

He can feel the heat pooling at his cheeks due to the oversensitivity, so he makes a stop at the restrooms to make sure he looks presentable and not like he’s half hard and incredibly turned on, which at that moment he is.

Cold water on his face seems to do the trick. It doesn’t solve that soft ache in between his legs, but the water is at least enough to rid the color from his pale complexion.

When Joonmyeon reunites with his members after a long pep talk to himself, he doesn’t miss the smug look settled upon Wufan’s face.

 

 

It's a pleasant surprise when EXO arrives at the dorms quite earlier than usual. None of the members feel the need to drag themselves straight to bed and Joonmyeon doesn't have to escort everyone to the correct room due to an excessive amount of drowsiness.

To say Joonmyeon forgot about Wufan's statement would be a lie, but it comes as shock when he once again is caught by the elder, allowing himself to be dragged to wherever Wufan wants to take him.

It's his room this time, he notes as Wufan's slender fingers hook onto his hips, pressing their clothed groins together hastily. His fingers drum at his skin softly, and Joonmyeon keens at the subtle touch. An urgent kiss is placed on his mouth, nibbling  and tugging away at his lower lip.

“I told Jongin and Jongdae to go to my room for the night,” Wufan murmurs pleasantly, backing Joonmyeon up into the edge of the bed. He grunts as he falls down backwards onto the mattress, Wufan following his movements and settling in front of Joonmyeon and carefully peeling the younger's shirt away.

The cold air causes Joonmyeon to shiver, his nipples hardening at the change in temperature. One minute it's too hot, the next it's too cold, and what Joonmyeon really wants is heat. With a whine, he pulls Wufan down on top of him, pressing his body against his torso to gain warmth. It doesn't supply him with what Joonmyeon needs but it's enough for now. He grins when he rolls his hips upward and elicits a throaty groan out of the elder.

“And you think I’m the tease,” Wufan lowly breathes into his ear, pushing Joonmyeon towards the headboard and pinning him to it. He leans down, capturing their lips together, quite softly in this moment compared to the aggressive kiss Joonmyeon was expecting. He welcomes it though, letting Wufan coax his mouth open with his gentle tongue, moaning when both of their tongues meet in his mouth.

Wufan presses Joonmyeon’s plush thighs into the mattress with his hands while Joonmyeon twines his arms around Wufan’s head, his fingers dancing and playing with the ends of his blond hair. He grins slyly when Wufan breaks away after a harsh tug to his hair, “Well that wasn’t fair.” A chuckle escapes from Joonmyeon’s lips before Wufan is diving in again, much fiercer this time.

Wufan’s nimble fingers work open the button on Joonmyeon’s jeans, discarding of them speedily before palming his strained erection through the thin fabric of his cotton underwear.

Joonmyeon doesn’t feel like much of a lesson until Wufan slips his hand underneath the elastic band of his underwear and wraps a hand around the base of his cock. What Joonmyeon really craves is skin on skin, but every time he tries to grab the hem of Wufan’s tight white shirt, the elder swats his hand away and only grips his length harder.

“Now, _this_ –” Joonmyeon emphasizes as he rocks up into Wufan’s stilled hand, whining when he is only rewarded with a light rub at the base of his dick, “–isn’t fair.”

He quivers as Wufan pulls his erection completely out the confines of his boxers, watching himself slowly harden to Wufan’s agonizing strokes. His strokes are just enough for Joonmyeon to feel, but not be relieved in any sense and he hates that the most.

Joonmyeon’s hands find Wufan’s lightweight shirt again, tugging at it a couple of times. “Can you at least take this off?” He asks. It comes off more as a whine though and he can see Wufan's grin.

For a moment he thinks he annoyed Wufan, an apology at the tip of his tongue, ready to beg for him to stay, but instead Wufan finally takes off his shirt and instinctively Joonmyeon molds their chests together. The denim on Wufan's legs is still irritating, but he learns to deal with the roughness because Wufan is working his hands now, gliding his hand up and down and squeezing his cock at all the right moments. Joonmyeon gasps and bites his lip when one of the fingers play with his slit, pulling at the skin in a way that has him moaning constantly.

Suddenly, Wufan is pulling away and dragging the boxers Joonmyeon was wearing down to his ankles. A fierce kiss is placed on Joonmyeon’s lips and he sighs happily while a lubed digit lines up at his entrance.

Joonmyeon attempts to rock down onto the finger but Wufan holds him still and steady, biting his lower lip in retaliation.

“Wufan, just put it in me.” He says, guiding Wufan’s finger inside of him, immediately clenching down onto it. Wufan grunts as he wedges his finger in deeper, stroking the inner walls of the younger and mumbling about how tight he is. Patience is something Joonmyeon has always had, but with Wufan’s fingers stretching him open so slowly, it’s beginning to run thin.

“Another,” he rasps out, spreading his legs farther apart so they hang off the edge of bed. Wufan inhales at the sight in front of him and how Joonmyeon looks so perfect with his hair tousled and a faint flush covers his entire body.

The fit of two fingers inside of Joonmyeon is snug, but he rocks down anyway. It’s not long before a third wiggles it way in, stretching the younger pliantly and grazing Joonmyeon's sensitive spot a few times.

Soon enough, Joonmyeon is positioned on his hands and knees facing the headboard with Wufan hovering behind him, one hand holding onto his back to keep the younger stable. The jeans Wufan was wearing is pushed down past his hips, just enough so his cock is exposed and Joonmyeon can feel his skin of his cock on his ass. There’s a brief pause, only harsh panting and ragged moans in the air before Wufan’s cock finally slides into Joonmyeon’s hole.

It hurts a bit, but Joonmyeon moves forward for a better angle before slamming himself back down onto Wufan's length, moaning when the cock fits him to the brim. He doesn’t expect Wufan to move with him, at least not yet. Whimpers consistently filter out of his throat as he jerks back, fucking himself onto Wufan at a quick and sporadic rate.

Wufan growls lowly when Joonmyeon jerks back, his hips rolling down skillfully and his ass rubbing against his stomach. Hands wrap onto his waist to hold him firmly before flipping him around so he’s facing Wufan and is settled in the elder's lap. Joonmyeon catches how Wufan disoriented he looks, but not as wrecked as he probably does.

Hands help hold him up in the air before he sinks down onto Wufan’s cock, arching against the other with a breathy moan. His ass cheeks are spread apart with Wufan’s hands so it is an easier fit and his hole flutters at the new position. His legs find their way to the other’s waist, linking them closely together. He nearly sobs in desperation when Wufan adjusts so his length goes even deeper inside of him, hitting his prostate dead on every single time.

"Faster," he begs as Wufan thrusts continually, aiming for the sweet spot that has Joonmyeon crying out and whimpering delicately in his hands. His own cock is curved against his stomach, leaking over the head and dirtying his stomach prettily, giving Joonmyeon the urge to finish himself off, but Wufan won’t allow it.

“Don’t touch yourself,” he whispers into Joonmyeon’s ear, thrusting up sharply again so Joonmyeon pants loudly. He’s tempted to ignore Wufan’s words, but he fastens his hands onto Wufan’s biceps, meeting his thrusts halfway with the rest of the energy he has left.

The orgasm he has is sudden, spilling onto his chest and dripping down onto his hips. The look on Wufan’s face is enough to signal that he’s coming soon too and Joonmyeon clenches tightly onto him, cutting off the pace of his uncoordinated thrusts.

A minute later, Wufan spills into the younger, buried to the hilt, and Joonmyeon shakes slightly at the sensation of being filled. Wufan pulls out of Joonmyeon with a grunt, loosening the grasp he has on his waist and unwrapping Joonmyeon’s legs around him. Joonmyeon makes a noise in appreciation, curling up against the sheets of his bed comfortably, blinking sleepily as he nestles his head into his pillow.

Wufan follows him, leaning down to hover over Joonmyeon's huddled figure, "You okay?"

Joonmyeon nods, eyes fluttering shut when the elder bends to plant a kiss onto his eyelid, gasping at the affection. It's one of the things that Joonmyeon likes most about Wufan, how incredibly affectionate he can be after sex.

"At least I can still walk," he jokes out, keeping his eyes closed lazily.

He mewls when he feels a warm towel wiping off the come covered on his stomach and carefully wiping down the head of his cock, making sure he doesn't miss an inch of the sticky mess on his skin. Before Wufan can pull away, Joonmyeon wraps his arms around his shoulders, drawing the two of them together. "Stay." Joonmyeon pleads with a pout on his lips and Wufan chuckles, kissing him once, then twice. There's a faint hum murmured onto Joonmyeon's lips and then he's being brought into Wufan's arms, a leg slinging around his waist to keep him there even though he had no intention of leaving.

"So," Joonmyeon starts, waiting until he has Wufan's attention before carrying on. When Wufan peeks open one eye, his lashes blinking a few times, he continues, "What happens if next time I decide to cozy up with some other member?"

Wufan is silent, pursing his lips tightly before saying, "I think I'll have to think of another lesson."

Joonmyeon grins, "Like what?"

A smirk etches its way onto Wufan's face. His mouth drops so it hovers around Joonmyeon's ear, sucking the lobe of his ear lovingly. "I happened to find some of Luhan's toys while I was in his room last time." He brushes the stray strands of Joonmyeon's hair out of his face, "I don't think he would mind if I took one."

Joonmyeon snuggles his face into Wufan's shoulder, resting a hand on the clothed thigh. "I don't think he would either."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
